


Headaches

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're getting worse lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

The headaches are getting worse.

Kaidan isn't surprised. Anderson hadn't been putting him in squads lately; not using his biotics every day had helped a lot. But Shepard trusts him, and he's been planetside more in the past week than he'd been in months. He likes the action, but it takes its toll.

He spends the time between missions in his quarters, waiting out the sharp pains. Sometimes Ashley joins him, brings some hot tea. She doesn't talk, thank goodness; she sits with him as they drink, sometimes holds his hand.

It's... nice. He almost looks forward to it now.


End file.
